Everybody Hurts
by izzie579
Summary: Jane has to deal with a brooding pop star, a missing body and an interesting array of suspects. Meanwhile, Maura is acting very weird and Jane can't figure out why... *follow-up to come*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: tell me if I should carry on with this…. And tell me what you think of Chase! Special shout-out to pumpkinnubbin and a big thanks to my silent partner on this. It is very much appreciated! (:**

**Chapter 1 **

"Do we have to get up today?" Maura asked.

Jane sighed as she pulled on her shoes. "Yeah, we do. Get your sexy ass in the shower or we're gonna be late."

Maura groaned uncharacteristically. "Can't we just call in sick?"

"I know we went at it pretty hard last night, but really, babe. Suck it up."

"What can I do to make you stay?" Maura pouted.

Jane grinned. "I promise, if we get through today, I'll make it up to you tonight," she winked. "Now really, get out of bed."

Maura smiled brightly. "Deal!"

Jane stared blankly at the computer screen, completely uninterested.

"Rizzoli!" Korsak barked. "Stop dreaming about your girlfriend."

"I was not!" She shot back indignantly, but she was blushing nonetheless. "Mind your own business."

Luckily her phone rang. "Rizzoli," she answered.

"Jane Rizzoli?" a female voice asked in a thick British accent.

"Yeah," Jane said. "Who's speaking?"

"Chase Carlson," the voice replied. "Are you busy at the moment?"

The name sounded familiar, but Jane thought nothing of it. "May I ask why?"

"My friend is missing. I was wondering if you would take the case, Detective."

Jane frowned. "I work in Homicide. I think you are looking for the Missing Persons Unit."

Chase sighed. "Mary Jo was murdered, Detective. But her body is missing. Can you meet me at the Royal Plaza Hotel?"

"Sure thing," Jane replied. _Beats doing paperwork._

"Thank you, Detective. I'll be waiting for you."

Jane hung up, not knowing what exactly to make of the conversation. "Hey Frost," she said, getting up. "Do you know a Chase Carlson?"

"Yeah! Lead singer for CC and the Jacks! She's the CC part. Why?"

Jane grabbed her keys. "You want an autograph?"

Chase paced impatiently. She stopped at the front desk and stared at the young receptionist, not really seeing her. She glanced at her watch. It was just past eight.

"Miss Carlson?" a raspy voice asked behind her. She spun around and faced the woman she recognised from the newspapers.

"Detective Rizzoli. Please, call me Chase," she held out her hand, which the detective shook firmly.

"How can I help you, Chase?" Jane asked.

"I have to find MJ." Her eyes filled with tears. "I just have to find her."

Jane looked at Chase intensely. She was completely outfitted in black, simple clothes, long sleeved shirt and jeans that were frayed at the bottom. She wore her dark brown hair short, with a lock obscuring one eye. They made eye contact, and Jane almost shuddered under the intense hazel gaze.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Jane asked.

Chase nodded. "We can go up to my room." She let the way to the elevator and they rode in silence to the seventh floor. Chase opened the door with a key card and closed it behind Jane the instant she was inside.

"This is Stanley," she gestured to a young man lounging on the light green couch. "He's something of a butler," Chase explained. "But not like the servant type. I'd never resort to that."

Jane nodded at Stanley, who smiled politely. "We really hope you can help us, Detective," he said. Jane noticed the British accent. "MJ needs justice."

Chase tugged at her sleeve. "Could you give us a few, Stan?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Scream if you need anything." He left the room quietly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Chase asked.

"I'm on the job," Jane said.

"I didn't mean alcohol. I don't drink. I've got apple juice."

Jane smiled. "Sure."

Chase grabbed two bottles from the mini-fridge and handed one to Jane. She led the way to the couch and indicated to Jane to sit down.

"Detective, this is not easy for me. I have to swear you to secrecy, if you don't mind."

"First tell me why you called me, specifically."

Chase smiled wryly as she sat on the edge of the couch. "I've heard that you are the best. MJ deserves the best."

"So why the secrecy?"

"MJ and I… we were more than friends. She said we were soul mates," Chase's voice broke and she took a deep breath. "The media would never get over it if it came out. Only the Jacks and Stanley knew about us."

"The Jacks?"

"Jack Newman and Jack Kelly. My band."

Jane nodded. "Tell me what happened. I'm still confused."

Chase took another deep breath. "We were out last night, we went to a club and we were out all night. I went outside, just after six, to take a call from my manager, when I saw her. MJ. She was on the ground, and there was so much blood. It came from the stab wound in her stomach." She took another deep breath.

Jane cut in. "What happened then?"

"I went to her, but she was already cold. I went inside to find the Jacks, and when we got outside…" A tear rolled down Chase's pale cheek. "She was gone."

"What did you do then?" Jane asked softly.

"I passed out," Chase blushed. "I've always been weak when it comes to dealing with big things. This is a big thing."

"And then?"

Chase sighed. "I woke up here, and the Jacks said they hadn't called the police yet, as they didn't know what exactly happened. That's when I called you."

Jane took a moment to consider all the facts. "Do you know anyone who could have done this? Anyone who had a grudge against MJ, or you?"

"A lot of people hate me, Detective. I deal with it every day. But everyone loved MJ. She was always with us, and the media called her the glue that keeps the band together. She was something of a mother to the Jacks."

"And a lover to you," Jane said.

Chase nodded. "I can't think of anyone who would do this to MJ."

"Did anyone have anything against your relationship with MJ?"

"Like I said, only the Jacks and Stanley knew. And my manager, Christina. But they all love MJ."

Jane sighed softly. She almost lost Maura; she had an idea of what Chase was feeling. Though she kept a strong front, Jane saw the pain in her eyes. "Where were you? At what club?"

"The Rossi. I know the owner, Kai. We always go there when we visit Boston."

"Do you come to Boston often?" Jane asked.

Chase nodded. "Every year. It's where we all met. Its tradition to come here every year, relive the good days. But now…"

"Can I call my partner in on this?" Jane asked softly. "He's a good guy."

"As long as this is kept quiet, Detective, you can call the Queen. But not a word to the media. My mother would die and then kill me."

Jane grinned. "You've got my word. It will be me, Frost and I'll have to call the M.E too."

"I trust you and your team. The M.E is your girlfriend, right?"

Jane flushed. "Yes. She'll understand. We've been through a lot together."

"But you are both still alive. You still have each other," Chase said quietly. "Cherish that, Detective. Remind her that you love her as much as you breathe. In a second, it could be too late."

Jane nodded grimly. "We'll find MJ and her killer. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jane stared at the alley behind The Rossi. There was clearly a struggle, trashcans upturned. She stepped over the crate Kai Rossi had strategically placed at the entrance of the alley.

"Frost, come check this out," she called to her partner.

He stepped closer. "What is it?"

"Blood, probably MJ's."

They looked at the large dark stain on the ground. "God, she must have suffered," Jane said. "Lost a lot of blood."

Frost turned to Maura. "You wanna come check it out, Doc?"

"Yes, I'll be right there." She stared pointedly at the crate blocking her way.

Frost shook his head. "Women," he muttered under his breath.

Jane punched his shoulder, hard. "I'm a woman," she said in a low voice. She passed him and moved the crate out of the way for Maura.

Maura smiled at Jane. "Thank you, Detective," she said softly.

Jane grinned. "Sure thing, Doctor."

They joined Frost, who was still mumbling to himself.

"Snap out of it," Jane said to Frost. "We gotta find this girl. I promised Chase."

"You are on first name terms with Chase Carlson?" Frost gaped.

"Let's just focus on the case, you can drool on your own time."

Maura cleared her throat. "Jane, look at this. I think its a note from the killer."

"What?" Jane was instantly at her side.

Against the wall, written in blood was a note, written in an untidy hand.

"MJ is gone, but don't be scared, write a song, about the one who really cared. She won't return, let your sorrows out, tell the world, what you were all about," Frost read. "What does it mean?"

Jane shuddered. "It means that MJ was murdered by someone she knew."

"How so?"

"Only four people knew that Chase and MJ were dating. They kept it quiet," Jane sighed. "Someone was definitely against their relationship."

Frost groaned. "Dang, I wouldn't have pegged Chase a lesbian."

Jane punched his shoulder again. "Maur, what do you think?"

"Hate crimes are documented from the very beginning of the world. So are crimes of passion."

"Either the killer was against them as a couple, or jelous of one of them," Jane said.

Frost frowned. "But look at the note. That's personally meant for Chase. The killer wants Chase to come out."

"She won't," Jane said. "She's not ready."

"Maur, come to bed," Jane said for the third time.

"Let me just finish up here," Maura typed furiously on her laptop.

Jane rolled onto her stomach and leaned her head against Maura's thigh. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Research," Maura replied. She glanced at Jane and put the laptop aside. "But it can wait."

Jane grinned, knowing what came next. She pressed a soft kiss to Maura's bare thigh, already tugging at the boxer shorts Maura was wearing. "I love it when you wear my clothes, babe."

Maura smiled and pulled Jane closer to kiss her forehead sweetly. "I know."

Jane got up slowly and moved Maura's laptop to the bedside table. "If I remebmer correctly, I owe you, Doctor Isles," she said softly.

"And how exactly will you repay me, Detective Rizzoli?"

"I am going to blow your mind." She launched forward, pinning Maura down. "Handcuffs?" she asked.

"No," Maura replied. "Not tonight, I can't hold out for that right now."

Jane nipped at Maura's collarbone. "How much can you take tonight?"

"That depends on how much you are giving."

Straddling Maura's waist, Jane tugged at her own shirt. "This thing is itchy. Wanna help me get it off?"

Maura smiled. "Do it yourself. I enjoy watching you undress."

"Oh do you, now?" Jane pulled her shirt over her head and watched as Maura licked her lips. "I love it when you do that. Its so adorable."

Maura yanked Jane down and stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jane tugged on Maura's bottom lip with her teeth, running her tongue over it as she sucked it into her mouth. Maura ran her hands over Jane's ribs, sending shivers down her spine.

Jane snuck her hands into Maura's tank top, slowly inching it upwards. Their clothes came off quickly.

"Can I go first?" Maura asked as Jane made to get on top of Maura again.

Jane took a deep breath. "Sure thing, sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"When was the last time you saw MJ alive?" Jane asked.

Jack Newman shook his head. "I dunno, I was kinda busy at the bar, you know? Drinking games with random strangers. But I know she was with Chase for a while. They talked, and I think MJ went to the ladies room, and I lost track after that."

Jane saw pain in his eyes. "Do you know of anyone who'd do this?"

"No," he said. "Everyone love- loved MJ. She was the sweetest person ever."

"Did you see anything suspicious, that night?"

"I'm sorry Detective, but I was a little drunk. It was sobering to see the blood in the alley, but that's about what I remember. Chase was really out of it. She passed out, you know?"

"I can imagine this must be hard for her."

Newman nodded. "Not just Chase. Us too. MJ was our friend. No, family. She was like a sister to us."

"Thank you for your time, Mr Kelly," Jane shook his hand.

"Yeah, anything I can do to help," he said. "You got anything yet?"

Jane ignored the question. "Can you remember at what time MJ may have left the Rossi?"

"Nah, I sat with my back to the door, had a arm-wrestling match."

"So you didn't see anything?"

"I just said that, yeah."

Jane took a deep breath to calm herself. "Can you think of anyone who would do this to MJ?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, someone who's jelous, or angry 'cause of her relationship with Chase. I dunno, but that seems like motive to me."

"What are you saying?"

"Stanley's always been jelous of MJ. He thought Chase liked him, but then MJ came along and he was shunned."

"That's a serious accusation," Jane said.

Kelly looked her in the eye. "I know."

"What exactly do you do for Chase?"

"Stuff," Stanley said.

Jane sighed. "What kinda stuff?"

"Like dry cleaning, get her lunch, you know, servant stuff." He smiled. "I don't mind it, she pays good."

"Are you close with her?"

"We were," Stanley said, a trace of bitterness in his voice. "But people change. We both changed. But we're still friends."

"Did you get along with MJ?" Jane asked.

"At first, it was rough. I didn't know her that well, but she was always polite and friendly."

"You didn't spend much time with her?"

Stanley shook his head. "You must understand, Detective, I'm not part of the band. I'm not even a groupie."

Jane nodded. "So you're just the butler?"

He grinned. "Chase hates that word."

"Where were you the night MJ died?"

"At the hotel. I didn't go out with the band."

"Did you know where they were going?"

Stanley frowned. "Are you accusing me, detective?"

"I just gotta make sure your alibi checks out."

"Check the hotel security camera's," he said coldly. "I didn't kill MJ."

Kai Rossi grinned at Jane. "Detective Rizzoli," he said. "Its been a while."

Jane grinned back. "Too long. How are you?"

"Good, considering the attention this place is getting from the cops."

"Keeping the press out, right?"

Kai nodded. "Yep, I got my bouncers working overtime."

"I need to know what happened here, Kai." Jane groaned and sunk into a barstool. "Give me a shot," she ordered.

"You off the clock?" He asked suspiciously.

Jane laughed. "Yeah, Kai, I'm off the clock. I just need a drink."

He grinned and poured her a shot of vodka. "Just one, you're driving yourself home."

"I don't get this one," she said, eyes watering from the shot she downed. "I mean, there's so many possibilities. I don't think it was Newman, but Kelly and Stanley are a different story. I gotta check Stanley's alibi." She sighed deeply.

Kai shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rizzoli. I didn't see anything, the place was packed."

Jane nodded. "I know, you're always busy. But are you sure you didn't see anything suspicious?"

"MJ left here at three, she went outside. I don't think she came back."

"She left alone?"

"I really don't know, Jane," his voice softened. "I know this is hard on you, because of Maura-"

"Oh shit!" Jane jumped up. "I gotta go, I completely forgot about dinner!"

**A/N: if you have any idea who did it, let me know, I'd like to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"**I'm really sorry, Maur," Jane said again.

"I understand, Jane. You put work first. Above me."

Jane sighed. "Its not like that! I just got distracted."

"Right. So distracted, that you forgot the lovely candle-lit dinner we had planned." Maura plopped onto the couch, facing away from Jane.

"Come on, Maur. Please, don't be like this."

Maura sighed. "I'm tired, Jane. I'm tired of hearing you apologize."

Jane sat down, but Maura turned away again.

"Please babe. We can still have dinner, I'm sure we can just reheat it and its still gonna be great."

"Its not the same," Maura said softly.

"What can I do? I wanna fix this, Maur."

Maura faced Jane, a tear running down her cheek. "Not tonight. I don't want to be in the same room as you. You hurt me, Jane."

Jane hung her head. "I'm really sorry. I'll just... I'll go to Frankie's. I'm sure he'll let me crash on the couch."

"Jane..."

"I love you, Maura. I'll give you the space you need."

When the front door slammed shut, Maura finally found her voice again. "I love you too," she whispered.

"Rizzoli," she answered her phone.

"We found MJ's body."

Jane grabbed her keys from the coffee table. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She had dark smudges under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She combed through her hair with her fingers, trying to straighten out the unruly curls.

"Fuck it. They've seen me look worse."

"True," Frankie said. He handed his sister a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she said.

"You gonna change?"

Jane shook her head. "I can't go home, you know that. She needs space."

"What happened, anyways?"

"I forgot she planned this romantic dinner for us, and she freaked out."

Frankie patted her arm. "You guys will make up. You've been through a lot worse than a fight over a silly dinner."

Jane nodded. "I gotta go. Thanks for letting me stay here."

Frankie smiled. "And I promise, I won't tell Ma."

When Jane arrived, she saw Frost turn away to throw up in the bushes.

MJ's body was found in a small park, by a early-bird jogger. The man was being questioned by Korsak.

She walked to where Maura was crouching, examining the body.

"She was raped," Maura said, voice devoid of any emotion.

Jane said nothing as she crouched down too.

Maura glanced at her, seeing the tiredness. "I'm sorry, Jane."

"This isn't the place, Maur. Lunch?"

"Sure," she smiled a little. "But I don't know how long this will take." She gestured at the body. "Maybe you can just come keep me company."

Jane laughed. "I'm not having this conversation over any dead body. Let me make you dinner."

Maura sighed softly. "I'd like that."

**A/N: I felt like treating you guys with another chapter...**

**I still don't know who did it, or why... Can't decide, but its obviously a guy. Or is it? ;)**

**R&R!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Jane, can you come down here?" Maura's voice was urgent over the phone.

"Sure," Jane replied and sped out of the bullpen, towards the morgue.

"What's wrong?" She asked, catching her breath.

Maura looked down at MJ's body. "She was pregnant."

"Shit."

"It was in the early stages," Maura said softly.

Jane reached for her hand. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Everything. Especially you having to deal with this, when we're having a bad day."

Maura smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry too, I overreacted last night. I know what this job means to you and I was being selfish."

"Its OK babe," Jane said, kissing Maura's cheek. "Tell me what we've got here."

"So basically, she was raped, strangled, stabbed and left for dead?"

Maura nodded. "The person who tried to strangle her was probably not strong enough to finish the job, hence the stabbing."

"But a guy would be strong enough, unless he's like, I dunno, twelve or something," Jane frowned.

Maura nodded again. "If I can get DNA samples from the men she was in close contact with, I can find out if one of them did it."

Jane made her way to the hotel where Chase was still staying.

She was greeted by Stanley in the lobby. "Detective, how nice to see you again! Are you coming to interrogate the rest of MJ's friends too?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Is Chase in her room?"

"Yeah," Stanley said. "I'll got up with you, I'm heading there anyways."

Stanley opened the door with his keycard. "CC? You here? Mrs Carlson?"

"Chase's mother's here?"

"Yes, she showed up early this morning."

Chase emerged from the other room, wearing a long black t-shirt and black tights. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Detective Rizzoli, I didn't expect to see you here," she said quietly.

Jane apologized. "I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I wanted to tell you in person. Can we have a moment alone?" She stared pointedly at Stanley.

"Stan, my mother is in the other room. Will you keep her company, please?"

Stanley nodded and closed the door adjoining the two rooms.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"Let's sit down," Jane said gently. They made their way to the couch and sat down.

Jane noticed the dark circles under Chase's eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm OK," Chase said.

"We found MJ's body."

Chase gasped. "I- can I... Can I see her?"

"I'll take you down to the morgue, but we need to talk first."

"There's more?" Chase choked.

Jane nodded. "Did you know that she was pregnant?"

"Oh my God," Chase whispered. "She didn't tell me it worked."

"What worked?" Jane asked, slightly confused.

Chase held back her tears. "We were gonna have a baby. We failed so many times, we were about to give up."

Jane saw only pain in Chase's eyes. "You didn't know it worked," she stated softly.

"And now its too late," Chase whispered. "How did she die? Were her last moments painful?"

Jane sighed. "She was stabbed, but whoever did it, they tried to strangle her first. Maybe they weren't strong enough, or they..." Realization dawned on Jane. "Or they were out to get the unborn child," she concluded softly.

Chase let her tears flow. "I didn't just lose the love of my life, but our child too."

Jane felt great sadness for this person she barely knew. "I hate to ask you this now, but is there anyone she could've told?"

Both women jumped in shock as the door flew open, Jack Newman and Jack Kelly walking in.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to intrude," Newman said, smiling nervously. Kelly didn't look sorry.

Chase spoke first. "Get out, guys. Please."

They retreated instanly, Kelly slamming the door loudly.

The other door opened, and a woman in her early fifties walked into room. "Charlotte, what is all the commotion about?"

Jane was confused, until Chase answered.

"Mother, a moment please," she sniffed.

The woman turned to Jane. "Are you another one of her dyke friends coming in for a quick fuck-around?"

"Mother!" Chase jumped to her feet. "This is Detective Rizzoli, in charge of finding MJ's killer."

Jane held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs Carlson."

The woman took Jane's offered hand, a blush creeping onto her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Detective, but I'm sure you understand, this is a hard time for all of us."

Jane nodded. "Its all good. I've been called a dyke before, but I'm not fucking around with your daughter."

Chase smiled thankfully at Jane. "Mother, could you give us a minute?"

"Actually," Jane interrupted, "I'd like to speak with you too, if that's OK, Mrs Carlson."

"Please, call me Helen."

Jane winked at Chase. "Right then, Helen. What was your relationship with MJ like?"

"She was like the daughter I never had," Helen said, staring at Chase coldly.

"Mother, please behave," Chase pleaded softly.

"Did you spend a lot of time with her?"

Helen nodded. "When they weren't on tour, everybody would stay over at our house. MJ and I became quite close friends."

Chase fell back into the couch. "You talk as if touring is something of the past, mother."

"Well, I assumed that now that this thing blowed up, you've come to realize your mistakes. Isn't that you you are settling in here, in Boston?"

Chase sighed. "I'm not settling in here, mother. I'm just staying until the case is solved."

Jane watched the exchange curiously.

Helen clacked her tongue in disapproval. "Come home with me, to England."

"This is my life, mother. I can go where I want."

Jane stepped back into the conversation. "You know, don't you?" She asked Helen.

"A mother always knows."

Chase gaped at Helen. "You never said anything!"

"You never listen," Helen countered.

Jane cleared her throat. "How did you find out?"

Helen sighed. "Stanley told me. I knew Charlotte was hiding something from me, and I asked Stan. He actually let it slip out."

Chase buried her head in her hands. "Can this get any worse?"

Jane laid a hand on Chase's shoulder. "I promise you, I'm gonna find out who did this."

Chase looked at Jane. "You know what it feels like to lose her, but you got her back. I'm not getting MJ back."

Helen stared. "So you are a dyke!" She shot at Jane.

"Mother! Get out!"

Jane chuckled softly. "I get it a lot, actually. More than Maura," she sighed.

"Tell me about her," Chase said softly, watching Helen leave.

"She's everything to me. We've been through so much. She's brilliant and funny without knowing it, she's a not-so-humble genius, but only because she can't lie. She gets all twitchy and hyperventilates." Jane glanced at Chase. "I'm here, if you want to talk."

Chase smiled. "Thank you. I just... I feel so lost, you know? Its like a piece of me died. A piece of my did die."

Jane took one of Chase's small hands in her own. "I want to tell you that it'll get better, but I can't. I don't know if it will. I haven't been exactly where you are, but I can understand some of what you are feeling."

"That's the most honest thing I've heard in a very long time," Chase said quietly. "Would you mind if I used it in a song?"

Jane cringed. "You wanna use my words?"

Chase nodded. "Some of it. I'm working on a song, its to remember MJ."

The two woman sat in silence for a while, still holding hands lightly.

"Would you like to hear it?" Chase asked.

"I'd love to."

Chase stood and went to the other room. "I'll be just a minute," she called.

Jane went to the window and stared at the great view of the city. _This__is__the__kinda__place__rich__people__come__to__when__they__have__affairs,_she mused. _And__if__someone__were__to__come__in,__you__could__easily__hide__on__the__balcony.__If__it__were__a__lower__level,__you__could__even__use__the__ledges__and__shutters__to__get__to__the__ground__safely__without__being__seen._

She was shook from her thoughts when Chase returned, holding a jet black guitar. "Let's sit down."

Chase began strumming, and a feeling of melancholy stuck to Jane.

"_The__worst__part__isn't__that__I__won't__see__you__again,_

_Its not that I can't touch you,_

_Its not that I will always miss you,_

_But knowing that you're really gone._

_You were my angel,_

_My faith when I lost religion,_

_You knew me so well,_

_You read every emotion,_

_I didn't want to lose you,_

_I never thought I would._

_I know that where ever you are, _

_You are the brightest star,_

_Like you were to me,_

_When you were mine."_

Chase sniffed softly. "Its what I have so far, its not much."

"Its beautiful," Jane said honestly. "I think she's smiling on you for that."

"Can I go see her?"

Jane nodded. "Of coarse."

Chase drew her hoodie tighter, keeping the hood up and her face hidden. Jane walked very close, on high alert.

They reached the morgue with no trouble along the way.

"Maur?" Jane called.

"In here!" The reply came from Maura's office.

"Come on," Jane led the way. "Maur, we have a visitor."

Maura looked up, not surprized at all. "Hello, Chase. I gather you are here to say goodbye to MJ?"

Chase nodded. "I'd like that."

Maura pulled the white cloth away from the once beautiful face. She went no lower than the collarbone, hiding the Y incision.

Chase was staring at a spot on the wall.

"Its OK," Jane encouraged.

Chase reached for Jane's hand, finding the comfort and strength she needed to look down.

"She looks so fragile," Chase said, quite calmly.

Maura made to reply, but closed her mouth when she made eye contact with Jane. She knew that look, and she mentally took a step back.

A tear glistened on Chase's cheek. She made to wipe it away, but found her right hand too heavy. She dropped Jane's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I did that."

"Its fine," Jane soothed.

Maura shot her a puzzled look, but Jane merely shook her head.

Chase turned away from MJ's body. "I've seen enough, thank you for letting me."

Jane passed the photo of the message found on the wall to Chase. "Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

"MJ is gone, but don't be scared, write a song, about the one who really cared. She won't return, let your sorrows out, tell the world, what you were all about," Chase read softly.

Jane waited patiently.

"This person want me to move on. They think that there is someone, perhaps themself, that cares more about me than MJ did. This person also want me to come out to the world, by writing a song about MJ."

"I wish I had that kinda depth," Jane grinned.

Chase chuckled. "That's just my interpretation."

"This person seems to know you well," Jane ventured. "Are you sure you can't think of anyone?"

Chase shook her head. "I really don't know."

Jane called Frost after she dropped Chase off at the hotel and collected the security camera footage. "Can you go through the tapes? I've got dinner with Maura, I'll come drop them off."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Jane grinned. "Yeah, you do. You can choose if I have to bring them to you, or drop them off at your house."

Frost groaned loudly. "Just bring them to me, Rizzoli. And have fun with your girlfriend."

**A/N: the next chapter will be the dinner... Yep, they finally get to that! Some fluff coming up to break the tention, methinks.**

**R&R? (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jane sighed as she plopped her lanky form on the couch. "See, I told you I'd make it up to you."

"I'm surprised you cooked," Maura said softly.

"Yeah, well I'm worn out from it, and you can't complain, it was really good food."

Maura nodded, sitting down beside Jane gracefully. "Jane, we have to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Jane mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"What? No!" Maura frowned. "Why would you think that?"

Jane giggled. "I'm kidding, sweetie. OK, I can be serious, let's talk."

Maura cleared her throat. "Well, we've been friends for a long time, we've been together for almost three years now, and we already live together," she took a deep breath. "I want to get married."

"To me, I'd hope," Jane masked her surprize.

"Who else?" Maura asked, a little confused.

Jane pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes, Maur. I'll marry you."

"Oh Jane, I didn't know what to expect, I've been wanting to ask for a while, and then this case came along, and we had our little fight, and I didn't know exactly-"

Jane placed a finger on her lips. "I already said yes, Maur."

Maura smiled as Jane began tracing the outline of her lips.

"Is this why you've been acting so weird lately?"

Maura nodded.

"Oh my God. You wanted to propose last night, with the romantic dinner!" Jane's hands fell to her lap. "I'm so sorry babe, I screwed it all up."

"Jane, you already said yes," Maura repeated. "That's all that matters."

Jane smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jane."

"Can I kiss you now?"

Maura laughed. "Any time you want, Jane. I'm yours."

Jane placed a small kiss to the corner of Maura's mouth. "You have to promise me this, at least. I want to finish this case, take a month off, get married in a secluded area where Ma will never think to look for us, and come back after our honeymoon and pretend nothing changed, to see who notices first."

Maura laughed again, louder this time. "Jane, I adore you," she said when she caught her breath.

Jane smiled sweetly. "I know. And I adore you."

"We should really kiss now," Maura said as her eyes darkened with lust.

"You just sprung this on me now to get in my pants."

Maura cocked her head slightly. "We won't both fit in your pants, and they are way too long for me anyways."

"Its a euphemism for sex, babe. Right now, make up sex."

"In that case, I do want to get in your pants," Maura said, waggling her eyebrows.

Jane chuckled. "You are so cute, you know that?"

"You aren't so bad yourself in the cute department."

"Are you saying I'm not that cute?"

Maura shook her head. "I'm saying you are more sexy than cute. I like sexy."

Jane took Maura's hand and just held it. "Chase told me to cherish you, the first time I met her. I want you to know that I do."

"You two seem to get along quite well," Maura commented.

"Yeah, we have a lot in common. Especially hurt. But she has it worse that I ever had it. I still have you. Chase is lonely."

Maura stroked over the raised scar on Jane's hand. "I used to be lonely. Before I met you."

"Me too. But now we'll never be lonely for as long as we're together. And we have a great support system," Jane sighed. "Chase's mother hates the fact that she's gay. She went pshyco-bitch on me too."

Maura's eyes flashed with warning. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Jane."

"She's not a very nice woman."

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "That doesn't justify it."

"Yes it does. You don't wanna meet her. You'd rip each other's heads off, especially if you told her that genetics could take the blame for Chase being gay. She's have a heart attack."

"I'd rather not-"

Jane cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips. "Let's stop talking work. Let's stop talking in general. Only encouragement and sounds of pleasure allowed."

Maura smiled brightly. "Take me to bed, Jane. That's encouraging, right?"

"In this case, definatively," Jane winked. "Come on, fiance. I want to make you scream."

"Wait!" Maura jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, concerned.

Maura blinked. "I forgot to give you the ring!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I just made a promise to fuck you senseless, and you worry about the ring?"

"Language!" Maura snapped. "And yes, the ring is important to me!"

"Babe, I can think of a much better way to mark you as mine," Jane grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her onto her lap. She moved Maura's blouse from her shoulder and kissed her neck softly, making her way down.

When she reached the shoulder, she bit down, and after Maura moaned, she sucked on the same spot, leaving a hickey.

"See," she said. "That mark will only fit my teeth, my mouth. You are mine."

Maura swallowed hard. "I guess the ring can wait."

Jane launched forward, kissing Maura's neck again. "The one time you guess, and you get it right," she whispered against the soft skin.

Maura released a sigh of pleasure in reply. "I can't go wrong with you, Jane."

**A/N: some promised fluff...**

**Okay, so the next chapter could either be the continuation of this, or it could switch back to the crime part. Let me know what you guys think and I'll take it from there.**

**I'd also like to hear your thoughts on who you think killed MJ, and why. I'm not gonna spoil the surprize tho (:**

**Also, please note that I don't really proof read, so sorry for any errors. If its major, feel free to point it out and I'll try to fix it**

**R&R? Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jane woke up to her favorite sound in the world; Maura's voice. Maura, however, was not awake.

"Don't want... Too slow, please..."

Jane's eyes lit up with amusement. She loved watching Maura talk in her sleep, it was proof that the Doctor was indeed human.

"Oh my-" Maura woke suddenly, blushing deeply when she noticed Jane's sly grin.

"You were dreaming about me again, weren't you?"

Maura nodded, still slightly embarrased.

Jane nudged her foot against Maura's leg under the covers, where they were so tangled, it was hard to actually tell which legs belonged to who. "Its OK babe, I dream about you too."

"You don't talk about it," Maura yawned.

"Do you want me to?" Jane yawned too, sitting up and pulling Maura into her lap. Maura took the opportunity to straddle Jane and kiss her neck softly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," she whispered.

Jane chuckled. "Can't resist that offer, now can I?"

Maura trailed butterfly kisses along Jane's jaw, laughing to herself.

"I replay our most intimate moments in my head," Jane said. "It really turns me on, the stuff we do with each other."

"Like what? What's your favorite moment between us?" Maura kissed the tip of Jane's nose, smiling sweetly.

"Last night is definitely in the top three," Jane replied.

"Actually," Maura interrupted, "I believe the moment you are referring to happened some time after two am."

Jane grinned. "I wanna make new memories for this morning."

"Anything special?" Maura asked.

"Where's my ring?"

Maura smiled widely. "I'll be right back!" She jumped off the bed and sprinted out of the room.

Jane smiled to herself, shaking her head at Maura's enthusiasm.

Maura returned, holding the little black box in her hand. She climbed back onto the bed and knelt in front of Jane. "Will you marry me?"

"I already said yes," Jane teased as Maura slid the ring onto her finger.

Maura smiled, producing a second box from behind her back. "I hope you don't mind, but I got myself one too. You can pick the actual wedding rings, if you want. But I wanted our engagement rings to match."

Jane took the box from Maura, and slid the matching ring onto her finger. "I love you, Maura, and I'd do anything to make you happy, even wear matching rings."

Maura grinned happily and pecked Jane's lips quickly. "I love you too, Jane."

The moment was interrupted by Jane's phone ringing, the Masters of the Universe theme song indicating that Frost was calling.

"Never a moment to ourselves, right?" Jane grumbled as she picked up the phone. "Frost, you better have a damn good reason for calling me this early!"

"Its just past eight, Rizzoli," came his patient voice.

"I already told you I was gonna come in at ten!" She snapped. "What could possibly be so important?"

Maura rubbed Jane's thigh, winking at her. "We still have tonight," she whispered.

Frost sounded patient as ever. "We've got a confession to MJ's murder."

"Who is it?" Jane asked, getting up.

"The guy calls himself Joe Public. Said he wanted to talk to the pretty Detective working the case. I was offended when he refused to talk to me," Frost mocked.

Jane was almost dressed, Maura watched her with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"OK, I'll be there in twenty minutes." She hung up and sighed.

Maura hung her head. "I'll see you later, then."

Jane smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll come home as soon as I can. And I'll take tomorrow off, then we can stay in bed all day."

"This case needs your attention, Jane," Maura rationalized.

"Its not really going anywhere, you know that. Besides, I can spend time with my fiance if I want," she pecked Maura's pouting lips but Maura grabbed her by the collar and deepened the kiss. Jane resisted the urge to get back in the bed and pulled away, breathing hard.

"God woman," she panted. "You never fucking stop."

Maura grinned cheekily. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," Jane winked. "But I really have to go now."

"Right, Frost, where is this guy?"

Frost grinned. "Interrogation room two. You're gonna enjoy this one, Rizzoli."

Jane stepped into the room and faced the young man lounging in the chair.

"Hey, Detective Rizzoli, right? I'm Joe, nice to meet ya!" He said cheerfully.

Jane eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

Joe grinned. "I love Chase Carlson. Or Charlotte, but she prefers Chase."

"OK, what does that have to do with MJ?"

"Born September twenty six, nineteen eighty nine," Joe continued. "Dropped out of highschool at the age of fifteen to persue a career in music. She left home with a guitar and no money. That takes balls."

Jane frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"Chase met her fellow band members here in Boston, when she was sixteen. They got signed at had great success," Joe took a deep breath. "Then, two years later, Chase meets MJ, again in Boston, a tradition she keeps, coming back here once a year."

Jane felt like her brain was going to explode. _He__sounds__like__Wikipedia._

"Chase starts to write love songs. Most people didn't notice, but they were all gender impartial. I saw past the supposed friendship between them."

"Can you get to the point?" Jane asked, rather impatient.

Joe glared at her, but he continued. "Chase wasn't supposed to feel that way about MJ. But she did, and that hurt, to know that the woman of my dreams was happy with someone else, not to mention a woman."

Jane turned to leave. "I'll send my partner in to talk to you, before I do something I regret."

Frost was leaning against the wall, waiting for Jane. "What do you think?"

"He didn't do it," she replied. "But I still think we should lock him up."

"How do you know it wasn't him?"

Jane sighed. "Gut feeling, I suppose. Get a blow-by-blow confession and I'll admit I was wrong. He's not gonna be able to give details."

Frost made his way to the interview room. "He's not obsessed with MJ, like most. He has an obsession with Chase, which makes it nearly impossible for him to have killed MJ."

Jane laughed. "You spend way too much time with Dr Zucker."

"Hey, a little criminal pshycology goes a long way," Frost grinned.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, you'll be just as creepy as Zucker in no time," she waved at him as she turned to leave.

"Rizzoli?"

"Yeah?"

Frost cleared his throat. "Is that a ring on your finger?"

"Keep it between us, OK?" Jane smiled.

"This is not something you're gonna be able to keep a secret, Rizzoli. Does your mother know?"

Jane shook her head. "No, and I don't want her to find out anytime soon. The world is still in one piece. For now."

Frost chuckled. "Make sure to keep her away from the Doc, then. Either your mother will find out, or the Doc is gonna pass out."

"I'd rather have Maura pass out. That can be explained away and Ma would be none the wiser."

"You're gonna have to tell her eventually."

Jane grinned. "Yeah, when we get back from Vegas."

**A/N: sorry about the delay, i only have internet access once a week so i'll try to update two chapters at a time from now on, but its tough with exams right now. Next up will be a few more clues to the murder... **

**R&R? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Charlotte, this is madness!"

"I am a grown woman, mother, I don't need your approval for any of this!"

Helen Carlson glared at her daughter. "Don't think for a moment that you are too old to get a good hiding, young lady!"

Chase burst out laughing. "That's just what I needed!" She tried to calm herself. "God, mother, you crack me up!"

"Stop it!" Helen was beyond furious. "How dare you?"

Chase shook her head. "Get a grip, mother. Seriously, you need to get a grip!"

Helen's jaw was set. "I will not allow this. I simply will not!"

Chase groaned loudly. "Get out, OK? I don't need this. I'm going to do it, no matter what you say. MJ deserves this."

"Its wrong, Charlotte. I didn't approve of what you made MJ. She deserved a good boy to take care of her, not you!" Helen picked up her handbag. "I loved MJ, more than you will ever know, but this is unacceptable!"

Chase watched her mother leave the hotel room, before sighing loudly. "This is a royal fuck-up," she breathed.

*everybody hurts*

"So you're sure it can't be him?" Jane asked again.

Lawrence Zucker nodded. "Yes, Rizzoli, its not Joe Public. Look, I understand your need to catch the guy who did this, but you have to take a break. Even if you just take a day off, clear your head."

Jane sighed. "You're a criminal psychologist, and you're telling me to take a day off? What does that say if I take orders from you?"

Zucker stared at her in his usual creepy way. "Did you ask her or did she ask you? I don't want to go with the stereotype."

"What are you talking about?" Jane played dumb.

"The ring, Detective, suggests that you are to be married. Since I know that you are in a relationship with Dr Maura Isles, it is safe to-"

"Yeah! OK, I get it! I'm not talking to you about it though. And keep it quiet, OK?" Jane took a deep breath. "The men I work with tend to gossip a lot, and now that Frost knows too, its only a matter of time until Korsak gets it out of him, and Korsak will tell Frankie and- Oh no! Frankie will tell Ma!"

Zucker watched with a lopsided grin as Jane sped out of his office. _I__love__my__job._

*everybody hurts*

"Maur, we have to tell Ma. Tonight," Jane paced frantically.

"Did your logic finally kick in?"

Jane laughed. "Yeah, something like that. I just figured, by a strange chain of events, led on by the gossiping men in our lives, Ma will find out."

Maura smiled. "I'm fine with telling her, if you are."

"I love you," Jane said. "But I think I should tell her."

"I love you too, and I realise that you have a valid point," Maura nodded. "No need to burden her with our fight, which I will most likely mention, and she will pry until I either tell the truth, or pass out."

Jane kissed Maura's forehead. "You are truly a catch, you know?"

"I don't see the connection between fishing and-"

Maura was cut off by Jane's phone ringing.

"Rizzoli."

Maura watched Jane, one of her favorite things to do.

"Sure, we'll be there. Thanks for inviting us. Good luck with Helen."

Jane hung up and sighed. "OK, so we're going to the park tomorrow evening."

"Is it a date?"

"No. MJ's memorial. Chase personally invited us."

**A/N: i know, its short, but i wanna spend a whole chapter on the talk with Angela and then the memorial. Hope you guys liked it, and thanks for reading! Also i hope the scene changes are clear now**

**Reviews are cherished. Really (:**

**PS: i will eternally worship the person who can tell me where Lawrence Zucker comes from... Id be so proud!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: beware kids, this is really M rated stuff...**

"Jane, we have to go inside," Maura said gently.

"Just give me a minute," Jane said. "I need to prepare myself."

They sat in front of Angela's house in silence for a few moments.

"OK, I'm ready," Jane said.

"Ma?" Jane called as they stepped into the house.

"In the kitchen!" Came the reply from Angela.

"Ma, we're getting married."

"Oh my God!" Angela squeeked, followed by a loud crash.

Jane and Maura rushed into the kitchen, finding Angela frozen in shock.

"Ma? Snap out of it!" Jane glanced at Maura. "Is she gonna be OK?"

Maura nodded. "I think she's just a little overwhelmed."

"Who proposed?" Angela asked unexpectedly.

Jane and Maura exchanged a meaningful look. "It was mutual, Ma," Jane said carefully.

"My baby's getting married, to a Doctor! Thank goodness you didn't elope!"

"Yet," Jane muttered.

Maura shook her head, smiling at Jane.

*everybody hurts*

Jane stumbled into the bedroom, doing a not-so-graceful bellyflop onto the floor. "Fucking gravity," she groaned.

"Jane, language," Maura said, lazily watching Jane sitting up and rubbing her elbow.

"Who's gonna pick it up, Bass? I'd like to hear him telling me to fuck off."

Maura stifled a giggle. "Jane, you know very well that tortoises can't talk."

"Why do you get to tell me off for swearing, when you could put a sailor to shame when we're in bed?" Jane frowned.

Maura shrugged. "Special occasions, and if I remember correctly, it turns you on immensely."

Jane's eyes glazed over. "Yes, its does, actually."

"Get your fucking sexy ass up here," Maura growled.

Jane jumped to her feet and started undressing. "Tell me what we're doing tonight."

Maura licked her lips. "I have something new in mind for us to try. I think you are going to enjoy it." She slipped her tank top off, followed closely by her shorts.

Jane, already naked, drank in the sight of Maura sprawled out on the bed. "Fuck, you are so hot, babe."

Maura grinned, a predatory glint in her eye. "Come here," she winked and motioned Jane closer with one finger.

Jane climbed onto the bed and straddled Maura.

"Oh, I made you come with one finger already," Maura said innocently.

Jane giggled. "Good one, babe." She kissed Maura's soft lips, tugging on the bottom one as she pulled away.

Maura smiled. "Get off me. It won't work if we stay in this position."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Sixty-nine."

Jane grinned. "This should be fun."

Maura pushed Jane backwards. "I want to be on top," she said quietly.

Jane lied down, and Maura shifted so her knees were next to Jane's head. She leaned on her elbows, holding on to Jane's legs. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Jane chuckled. "Can't you see that I am?"

Maura dipped her head and sucked on Jane's clit.

"Holy fuck, Maur!"

"Jane," she pulled back. "The point of this is for both of us to participate."

"Right," Jane said. She kissed the inside of Maura's thigh, before thrusting her tongue inside of Maura.

Maura resumed her sucking on Jane's clit, and they both moaned as they pleasured each other.

Jane locked her legs around Maura's head and thrust forward with her hips, seeking more friction. Maura read the silent plea, and slid two fingers inside. She matched Jane's rythm, and they soon came together.

Jane's legs relaxed, and se released Maura's head. She threw her head back and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked as she crawled up the bed to cuddle into Jane's side.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and planted a kiss on her cheek. "That was amazing. Why didn't we do this before?"

"I honestly have no idea."

Jane caressed Maura's cheek. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_I stared at her blodied body. How could I have done this?_

_"We have to move," Jack called._

_I shuddered. "Stanley, dump the body," I said numbly. "Jack, get back inside the bar before they miss you."_

_Jack sprinted back into the Rossi. I never thought he would be the type for strangling. His arms weren't nearly strong enough._

_Stanley stared at me. "Where should I take her?"_

_Before I could respond, we heard Charlotte's voice coming from behind the door that leads into the alley._

_"Hide!" I hissed at Stanley. We both crouched behind a dumpster._

_"Thanks, Chris. I'll call you-"_

_The phone dropped to the ground._

_"Oh my God! MJ!" Hurried footsteps, and then a loud sob. "Oh God, MJ, baby, no!"_

_Stanley watched me intently. I held my breath. He took the knife from me and wiped it on his sweater, before clipping it back to his belt. He seemed calm, I was on edge. _

_The door opened and closed again, and there was silence._

_"Lets get out of here, now! Take MJ away," I whispered._

_Stanley nodded. "I wrote the message, you go. Don't do or say anything until Jack calls you. I'll take care of MJ."_

_I stood up, and spared one last glance at Stanley, who was carrying MJ away effortlessly._

_I sighed deeply, and went to my rental car, waiting for the phone call._

**A/N: phwew! There we got a look into what happened! It was unplanned, but its good...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Rizzoli! Stanley's alibi checks out," Frost said, dumping the security tapes on her desk. "He enters the room when Chase leaves, he leaves again the next morning, when Chase called him about MJ. He's solid."

"Fuck! This case is going nowhere!" Jane groaned. "I still don't like him."

Frost patted her shoulder. "We'll find who did this, Jane."

Jane made her way to the morgue at the end of the day, waiting for Maura to finish up.

"What should I wear tonight?" Maura asked.

"I dunno, its just a memorial," Jane replied. "Besides, since when do you ask me for fashion advice? I'm not your best option there."

Maura chuckled. "That's true."

*everybody hurts*

Chase stepped onto the stage, looking around. "This is good," she said.

Jack Newman nodded. "I'm impressed with this, it was done very neatly."

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" Chase asked Newman and Kelly.

Both men nodded.

Chase sighed. "I think I'm gonna cry for a while."

"Hey, its gonna be fine," Newman said softly.

Kelly placed a hand on her arm. "We're here for you, Chace. Don't cut us off."

"We wanna find who did this just as bad as you do," Newman said.

Chase sniffed. "I know. I just can't believe she's really gone. Its like I expect her to come waltzing in any moment and everything is gonna be like before. But its not. It will never be like before," she tugged at her left sleeve, staring into nothingness.

"Chase," Newman said, taking her left hand. "Please don't go there again. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Don't go to that dark place. You came out of there," Kelly whispered. "You never have to go there again."

Chase sighed. "You guys are right. I've got to be strong, for MJ. She wouldn't want to see me do something stupid."

*everybody hurts*

Jane and Maura arrived at the park, showed their backstage passes and made their way to the tent where they were told Chase was.

The security guard eyed them, before letting them inside.

"Hey, Detective! Doctor! So glad you came!" Chase said, clearly excited.

Jane grinned. "Thanks for the passes," she said. "Very thoughtful. I didn't have to use my badge!"

Maura nudged Jane's shoulder with her own. "Yet," she whispered.

"You do know you are in danger, right?" Jane asked Chase, who nodded.

"We've got a lot of security guards around this place, and I'm not allowed to be alone. Christina's orders."

At the mention of her name, Christina McFarlane stepped into the tent. "Detective Rizzoli, I've heard so much about you from Chase," she held out her hand.

Jane took it and smiled politely. "You are Chase's manager, right?"

"Call me Chris."

Maura nudged Jane's shoulder again. "She's gay," she breathed out.

Jane frowned at Maura. "This is my girlfriend, Doctor Maura Isles," she said, turning back to Christina.

Chase cleared her throat. "Has anyone seen Stanley?"

He stepped into the tent, and Jane wondered if it was all planned that way.

"You have to get dressed," he said to Chase.

"But I am dressed," she indicated at her black jeans and black t-shirt.

"Shoes?"

Chase shook her head. "I don't feel like shoes right now. But I do feel like a coke. Can you get me one, please?"

Stanley nodded and left.

"Its gonna start in about twenty minutes," Chase said to Jane and Maura. "There are spaces reserved for you guys at the front."

Jane smiled. "Thank you."

"We really apreciate this," Maura said. "And good luck!"

Chase grinned. "Its gonna be great!"

As they made their way to the front of the stage, Jane took Maura's hand in her own. Maura smiled as Jane kissed her cheek.

"I love you," Maura whispered.

Jane chuckled. "I love you too."

They reached the stage, and were amazed by Jack Newman's skill on the drums.

"He's fucking good!" Jane said loudly.

Maura shook her head. "Language, Jane. But yes, he has skill. Can you imagine the amount of strain on the muscles when he plays an entire show?"

"So he's gotta be a pretty strong guy," Jane said, thinking hard.

"Yes, it would be safe to say so."

Just then, Jack Kelly picked his guitar up and joined Newman in stage. They played together for a while, until Chase got there.

She smiled at Jane and Maura, and picked up her own guitar.

Newman left the drum kit and grabbed a guitar from an assistant, and another young man joined onstage to take over the drums.

Chase nodded at the rest of the band, and they started playing.

The first song was over, and Chase spoke to the large crowd. "I want to thank you all for being here tonight. Its really great for me, seeing so much support. Which is why I want to weed out the haters." She took a deep breath. "This is all for MJ. She was the love of my life, and I want to do this for her. She deserves justice, and now that its out there, lets enjoy the night, in memory of MJ."

A few people indeed left, and Chase kept smiling. She winked at Jane and Maura.

The last song of the night was the song Chase wrote after MJ died. There were very few people who were not crying.

As Chase sang the last few lines, tears formed in her eyes.

Maura rested her cheek against Jane's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you, Jane," she said softly.

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head. "You are stuck with me, Maur. I already said yes, remember?"

"And I said yes too. I love you."

"I love you too, Maur."

Chase's song ended, and the crowd went crazy. People were cheering and whistling, while Jane kept her eyes on the band members. Jack Newman had a look of indifference on his face, while Kelly was smiling at Chase, who had jumped off the stage to sign autographs for her adoring fans.

"She was brave," Maura said, following Chase with her eyes. "Coming out in front of all these people, not knowing how they would react."

"She did it for the person she loves," Jane said quietly. "Its admirable."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "I love you so much, Jane. I can't wait for us to get married."

Jane smiled. "Can we go to Vegas and have Elvis marry us?"

"Not Vegas!" Maura squeeled. "Besides, your mother would kill us both!"

Jane chuckled. "Fine, whatever you say, dear."

"Hey!" Chase called out. "You guys enjoy the show?"

"It was great," Jane said. "Thanks again for the passes."

"Don't mention it," Chase grinned. "They were actually for my mother, but she decided to not come."

Maura sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

Chase shrugged. "She's just being a stuck-up pompous bitch as usual. Not to mention that she's highly disappointed in me, and she reminded me that MJ was a lot more important than me. Insolent asshole."

Jane held back her laughter. Maura, however, turned into doctor mode.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked.

Chase frowned. "I had coke. Not the sniffy kind, the canned kind."

Maura leaned closer, looking directly into Chase's eyes. "I think you should get some rest. Sleep at least nine hours, and drink lots of water."

"Babe, what's up?" Jane asked.

"She's out of caracter, don't you think?" Maura said to Jane. She focussed on Chase again. "Is there someone who can take you back to the hotel?"

Chase was still frowning. "I feel fine, really. Just a little tired, but that's normal after a show. And I slept good, so yeah, I'm fine. I promise."

Maura shook her head. "I don't know for sure what's wrong, but it doesn't seem too serious. Please, for your own safety, get some rest."

Jane, trusting Maura, nodded. "We can drive you, if you want."

"I'll ask Stanley. I could do with a good night's sleep," Chase said.

Maura insisted that they wait for Stanley to take Chase away.

"I hope she's alright," Jane said as they were driving home.

"I think she's just stressed, and too emotional," Maura sighed. "But I think she'll be fine. She seems like a strong person."

Jane nodded. "I think so too."

**A/N: a special thanks to my silent partner for helping with this one.**

**And an even bigger thanks to everybody who reads and reviews! Its really great, keep it up!**

**And just so you know, im nowhere near the end with this. Still a long way to go...**

**R&R? (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Did you see this?" Frost asked, dropping a magazine on Jane's desk.

The headline read: _Chased__out__of__the__closet?_

Jane shook her head. "Now I get why Chase wanted to keep it quiet."

Frost nodded. "Yeah. But that's not our only problem. Chase is missing."

"What?"

"Her mother called, said she never returned to the hotel last night like she said she would, everybody else went back but no Chase."

"But Stanley took her back," Jane frowned.

Frost shrugged. "He says he dropped her off in front of the hotel, then went for a drink, didn't see her again."

Jane sighed deeply and rested her head in her arms. "See what you can get on Stanley. And the others too. I wanna know everything about them."

"You got it," Frost half-smiled.

*everybody hurts*

Chase opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, not reconizing her surroundings.

"Good, you're awake," Stanley said. "I fucking waited long enough."

Chase tried to speak, but her mouth was taped shut.

"Oh, you wanna say something?" Stanley mocked. "That's too bad, cause I'm tired of hearing your voice."

Chase glared at him.

Stanley chuckled. "You think I'm afraid of you? You think I'm afraid of anything? You don't know me, Charlotte. But I know you. You're pathetic. You've got this whole fake persona, and a fake life. You are a fake!" He spat on the concrete ground of the basement.

"I've got to get back now, my friends are waiting for me. And so is your mother."

He left the basement, leaving Chase with tears streaming down her cheeks.

*everybody hurts*

Jack Newman looked lost when Jane saw him. He was pacing in front of the police station, looking anxious.

"Mr Newman? Are you alright?" Jane asked, putting a hand out to stop him.

He looked at her with empty eyes. "I never thought it would be like this," he muttered. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Jane led him inside, seating him in an empty interrogation room. She called Frost. "Get down here, I think I got something useful."

When Frost arrived, Newman was even more agitated.

"How should we go about this?" Frost asked Jane.

"I'll be good cop, you be black cop. Its a failproof for us," she grinned.

They stepped into the room, and Jane took a seat across from Newman. "Why don't you tell me what happened, and we can sort this out?"

Newman swallowed hard. "I heard them talking. I heard them saying things, bad things."

"Who?" Frost asked.

"Stanley, Kelly, and Helen. They were talking about MJ being dead, and how good it felt to be responsible for it."

Jane and Frost exchanged a look.

"Are you sure about this?" Jane asked softly.

Newman nodded, swallowing hard again. "Yeah," his voice was shaky.

Jane looked at Frost again. "Let's go get 'em, then."

*everybody hurts*

Maura wandered into the bullpen, expecting to see Jane, but she was nowhere to be found. Maura sat down at Jane's desk, and saw the post-it note.

_"Maur, went out to get the bad guys. I'll be home for dinner. Love you!"_

She glanced at Stanley's file, and her curiosity got the better of her. She gasped, and dailed Jane's number immediately.

Jane answered on the first ring. "Make it quick, babe, we're about to go into the hotel to get them."

"Jane, did you read Stanley's file?"

She heard Jane sigh. "No, we just got a tip off from Newman, why?"

Maura took a deep breath. "I think he's got Chase, in a house he rented earlier this month. Its in downtown."

Jane was silent for a while. "OK, I'll let Frost take over here, I'll go check the place out. Can you text me the-"

"Yes, Jane," Maura said.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful, Jane."

*everybody hurts*

Jane turned to Frost. "I think I'm rubbing off on Maura. She would make a brilliant detective, if she only guessed more."

Frost nodded. "But she is guessing more already. Don't let it get outa hand," he clapped her back.

Jane grinned. "Listen, can you take over here? I gotta go check something out."

"Sure, its just questioning for now, right? I can take that much."

"Thanks, Frost. Call me if you find something important," Jane said.

"Yes sir!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Thank your balls you didn't call me ma'am."

Frost chuckled. "I'm not that stupid, Janie." He dodged her attempted backhand, but she landed a punch on his shoulder.

"Go do your job," she called over her shoulder as she walked to her car.

*everybody hurts*

Chase woke up when Stanley ripped the duct tape from her lips. He checked the ropes around her hands and ankles, satisfied when he found them still knotted tightly.

"I hate you, you know that?" He said loudly. "I really fucking hate you."

Chase let out a small whimper. "What did I do, Stan? Why?"

Stanley laughed, no trace of humour in his voice. "You already had the girl, and you were gonna get the kid too. I couldn't let that happen, Charlotte."

"I still don't understand," Chase said softly.

"MJ was pregnant with my kid. But she didn't even feel a thing for me. It was just a drunken fuck, and she said that she was gonna lie to you about it. That you never needed to know that she fucked around behind your back."

"That's not true!" Chase said.

"How would you know?" Stanley asked, staring at Chase. "She was just a filthy little whore, and you were too blind to see it."

"Liar!" Chase yelled. "Don't you dare talk about MJ like that!"

Stanley chuckled. "After what we did to her, I wonder what to do with you. Would it be more torture if I let you live with this pain for the rest of your life, or should I just kill you, and let you fight it out with that slut in the after-life?"

Chase was crying again.

Stanley ignored her, and answered his own question. "There are too many flaws with the first option. You can't keep your mouth shut, and that's gonna be a big problem."

Chase sniffed loudly. "Please, Stan, don't-"

"So I think I'm just gonna kill you. I'd love to see the life drain from your eyes, to see you die. It would be better than seeing MJ die. I hate you both, but you are just too much to handle. Even your own mother said that you are a fake."

Chase watched with fear in her eyes as Stanley stepped closer, unclipping the knife from his belt.

"This is the same knife that killed MJ," he said. "Not the same hands. I wouldn't put your mother through that. But this is where it ends, Charlotte. Tell MJ I said hi."

Chase closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

There was a knock on the door. "Open up, Stan! Let me in!"

Chase's eyes flew open, thankful for the distraction.

Stanley sighed, and opened the door to let his partner in crime step inside.

"Jack?" Chase asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I just came for the show," he stated.

Stanley grinned. "I want you to film this," he said to Jack. "Helen needs to see this."

Jack laughed. "She'd love it!"

Stanley turned to Chase again. "This is gonna be so much fun."

**A/N: didnt see that coming... I probably should have said this earlier, but its the small things that are gonna lead to the truth.**

**I shall eternally worship Candy1989 for correctly identifying Dr Lawrence Zucker! He was indeed the pshycologist in Tess Gerritsen's books. Well done on that!**

**Probably gonna be two or three more chapters to bring this to an end. Thanks for sticking it out so far (:**

**R&R?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I stared at the men I once trusted with my life. "How can you just do this?" I asked softly. "I thought you were my friend, Jack!"

He shook his head slowly. "You're just a whining idiot, Chase. You think the world revolves around you, just cause you're the star."

Stanley groaned. "Can we get this show on the road? Get this on tape," he said to Jack.

I sighed. The end would be near, and I was still in the dark. "What does my mother have to do with this?"

Stanley grinned as Jack turned the video camera on me. "Your dear mother, Charlotte, was the one who killed MJ."

"What?"

Jack snickered. "She just stuck the knife right into her!"

I couldn't breathe. "Why?" I spluttered.

"She did it for you, believe it or not," Stanley said. "She said you needed freedom, and MJ was holding you back."

I felt tears burning my cheeks. "And why were you involved, Jack?"

"Just for the hell of it," he grinned. "I heard them planning, and I wanted in."

"Did it happen fast? Did she suffer?"

Stanley sighed. "After she turned blue from Jack's handiwork, we decided to put her out of her pittyful misery. Helen was impressive with the knife, wasn't she?"

Jack nodded in agreement. "Could swear she's done it a hundred times."

I sighed deeply, already at peace with the fact that I would never see sunlight again. "So you're just going to kill me?"

"I'm not touching a dyke, if that's what you mean," Jack barked.

Stanley laughed. "I had enough too, thanks for the offer though."

A few more tears ran down my cheeks. Stanley stepped closer to me, the blade of the knife gleaming eerily in the low light.

I felt the knife pierce my skin, just below my ear. Sticky, hot blood trailed down my neck and down my arm. I felt dizzy, my eyes fluttering.

The last thing I remember was Stanley screaming, and the voice of an angel, telling me that everything will be fine.

I never did believe in angels.

**A/N: sorry for the delay, i have no excuse except that i was a little lazy... Probably two more chapters to go, hope you guys are still enjoying this (:**

**R&R?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Maur, I don't get it," Jane sighed. "How could she do something like this, to her own daugther?"

Maura kissed Jane's cheek softly. "People do strange thing, Jane. I don't think we'll ever understand why things like this happens."

Jane swinged her legs off of Maura's lap and reached for her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Maura asked curiously.

"Ma," Jane said into the phone. "No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to say I love you. Oh, hi."

Maura smiled at Jane. "I love you," she mouthed.

Jane grinned. "Sure Ma, I'll tell her. You know she loves you too. We'll see you tomorrow. And yeah, we will be late."

When Jane ended the call, Maura was still smiling. "You are the sweetest person I know, Jane."

"I love you, Maur. I love you so much, and I'm so grateful for you."

Maura took Jane into her arms, resting her head against Jane's. "This case really got to you," she stated softly.

Jane nodded. "It made me think. I know Ma means well, but she's so damn intrusive! I love her, and I know she cares."

"Do you want to go see Chase tomorrow?" Maura asked quietly.

"I'd like that," Jane smiled.

*everybody hurts*

Jane stepped into the hospital room, finding Chase awake. "Hey, how are you?" She asked sincerely.

Chase shrugged. "I'm alright, considering. You? How's Maura?"

Jane sat in the chair next to Chase's bed. "We're good. She's still a little mad at me for going in alone to get you, but its nothing I can't take."

"Sorry about that."

"Why are you saying sorry? Its not your fault," Jane said. "Its my job."

Chase sighed. "I should have known what MJ did. I feel so stupid. And now..."

Jane frowned. "I know this is hard for you, but you'll be fine. You are strong, Chase. You'll make it."

"I can't believe Jack. Stanley and my mother I get, but what did I ever do to Newman?"

"I didn't suspect him either, at first," Jane said. "He's a real good actor. To be honest, I would have said Kelly was the more likely suspect."

"He can be quite mean sometimes," Chase supplied. "But he's loyal. One of the very few people I have left to trust."

Jane smiled softly. "You have my number."

Chase grinned. "Thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

"Like I said, its my job."

"And you do it well," Chase said as Jane stood to leave. "Tell Maura to stop by when she has a chance. I wanna talk to her."

"She's outside, I'll send her in," Jane smiled.

Maura couldn't keep her inner doctor in check when she laid eyes on Chase. "You'll be sore for quite a while," she said as a greeting.

Chase sighed. "I don't want to take the pain meds. It makes me too drowsy."

"I'll ask if they can adjust it for you," Maura said with a smile. "Jane said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah. Jane needs you. And her mother," Chase said. "I see how much all of this is hurting her."

Maura nodded. "We're going to Angela's for lunch later today. I told her everything, and we're supporting Jane. She won't admit that she's shaken, but she can't really hide it from me, nor Angela."

Chase smiled. "Take good care of her. She really loves you, you know?"

Maura smiled. "I know."

"That's the thing about life," Chase said. "Everybody hurts."

**A/N: tx for everyone who is still sticking this out. It will be over soon**

**Reviews are welcome, as always**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So, tell me what exactly happened."

"I'm not giving details." Chase sighed and took a sip of her chai tea. "Stanley, Newman and my Mother," Chase shuddered, "they planned it together. Everyone had a different reason."

"What was Stanley's reason?"

"He and MJ had a fling, she got pregnant and he freaked," Chase sighed again. "She wanted to forget what happened, but he was stuck on it and got angry when MJ stayed with me."

"What about Jack Newman?"

Chase rubbed her eyes wearily. "He was just in it for the ride. He's sick in his head."

"And your mother?"

"She has a very twisted view of the world," Chase said softly. "She didn't accept my relationship with MJ, but she considered MJ to be the daughter she never had. I don't really know what made her do it."

"What about the rumours of her and Stanley being in a relationship?"

"I honestly don't know if that's true, and I have no desire to find out," Chase said stiffly.

"There has been a lot of speculation concerning your relationship with Detective Jane Rizzoli. Would you care to comment?"

"We've become friends. I get along well with her and Maura."

"Maura Isles?"

"That's the one. Can we not discuss the private lives of my friends?"

"Right. Yes, I'm sorry. What does the future hold for your career?"

Chase sighed. "I'm going to take a break, just to clear my head, come to terms with all of this. Then I'll be back."

"And the fact that you recently came out? Is it going to affect your career?"

"I hope not. True fans will stand by me, and I'm sure I gained a few as well. But its no publicity stunt. Its who I am."

"Thank you for your time, miss Carlson."

Chase nodded. "I get the first copy, right?"

The blond woman smiled for the first time. "Sure thing, kid. And off the record, I admire your bravery."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you," Chase lied, hiding behind a small smile.

They shook hands and shared one last smile before Chase stepped out of the building.

*everybody hurts*

"She's cute," Chase said, "but not dating material. Just cute."

Jane smiled. "Well, having a journalist on your side couldn't hurt."

"I don't like journalists, as a principle."

Maura joined them, placing another beer in front of Jane, orange juice handed to Chase.

"What did I miss?" She asked sweetly as she snuggled into Jane's side.

"We were discussing Jennifer Skeeter," Jane said. "Chase likes her."

"I do not!" Chase cried indignantly.

Maura glanced at Jane, who was still smirking. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks," she whispered, causing Jane to snort into her beer.

Chase rolled her eyes. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," Jane winked. "Be right back, bathroom."

Maura smiled at Chase. "Its OK to feel attracted to someone, even after what you went through. You don't have to feel guilty."

Chase shrugged. "I just don't know if I'm ready, you know? Its so soon, I just need a break from all of it, something to take my mind off MJ."

"Like a rebound?" A voice behind Chase spoke.

Jane sat down again, smirk firmly in place.

"What did you do?" Maura whisper-yelled at Jane.

Chase turned around slowly. "Hey, Jennifer."

"Hey yourself," Jennifer smiled. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Actually, yes," Chase said. "Lets just cut the formalities. I've got a hotelroom waiting."

Jennifer's eyes widened as Chase gathered her things and shrugged into her jacket.

"But this is a once off only," Chase said firmly. "Just a rebound."

Jane winked at Chase, who flipped the detective off. "Lets go," she took Jennifer by the arm and led her out of the bar.

"I told you," Jane said. "She needs something to take her mind off things, and I got her something."

Maura slapped Jane's arm lightly. "I just remembered! I've got a lot on my mind too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Lets go."

**A/N: and thats it! All done! Hope you guys liked it, feedback is always welcome. Perhaps an epilogue, about how Chase deals? Let me know if you want that (:**

**Big shout-out to my silent partner for all the input and idea bouncing, its been great writing with you. Without her, this fic would not be**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

**A/N: this takes place 5 years later. Im not confidant enough to do a wedding just yet, but someday...**

**There will be a follow-up in this universe, but not right now.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

"Jane, honey, we're going to be late!" Maura called from the kitchen.

"I coming! Fuck, its just dinner," the detective grumbled. "Not like its formal or anything."

Maura sighed. "Jane, please. We have to be on time, at least."

Jane stepped out of the bedroom, wearing a perfectly tailored Armani suit Maura had bought for her a few weeks earlier. "Why do you think I took this long? Couldn't find my fucking socks."

"Come on," Maura urged.

*everybody hurts*

"Jane! Maura! Thank you so much for coming!" Chase called excitedly.

"Hey," Jane smiled.

Maura handed Chase a bottle of wine. "I hear this is the only alcohol you consume," she whispered.

Chase grinned. "Now I know what you and Jen were babbling about," she winked.

"Well, we don't just talk about wine," Maura defended. "We quite enjoy each other's company."

Jane took Maura's hand, dragging her to the kitchen. "Go talk to Jen, Chase and I have some things to discuss."

Jennifer grinned as she saw Jane. "Welcome! And Maura, you look lovely!"

"I'm just gonna go..."

Maura and Jennifer were already talking about the roasting duck, Jane long forgotten.

"So, what's with the suit?" Chase asked as she handed Jane a beer.

"Maura," Jane said as an explination. "She bought it for me a while ago, and she was looking for an excuse to see me in it. With a reward, naturally," Jane winked.

Chase chuckled. "I see she still has her iron hold over you."

"Well, four years of married life turned me soft," Jane smiled.

Chase scratched the back of her head. "I wanna break up with Jen."

"What? Why?"

"Its not working for me. I can't stay here forever, and I won't make her choose between her job and me. I've been stuck for so long, because of her."

Jane shifted in her seat. "Love is about sacrifice and compromise."

"I know," Chase sighed. "But I don't love her."

*everybody hurts*

As Maura and Jane were leaving, Chase grabbed Jane's arm. "I'm doing it tonight."

"Be gentle," Jane whispered. "Don't hurt her too much."

Chase nodded, turning back into Jennifer's house.

"Fuck," Jane sighed, sliding into the car.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked.

Jane groaned. "Chase."

"Jen is going to break up with her," Maura said softly. "She told me she wants to do it tonight."

"Really? Chase wants to break up with her!"

Maura sighed softly. "At least they agree that its not working for them."

"Its still gonna hurt," Jane said.

"Everybody hurts, Jane."

*everybody hurts*

"Oh God! Jane!" Maura groaned, her back arching off the bed.

"You are so beautiful," Jane whispered, placing a soft kiss on Maura's stomach.

"Stop teasing," Maura pleaded. "Just fuck me already!"

Jane lifted her head to look Maura in the eye. "We need to talk."

Maura breathed heavily. "Can it wait?"

"No," Jane said seriously. "But relax."

"OK. I'm listening," Maura breathed.

Jane rested her head on Maura's stomach. "There's something I... Well, I've been thinking we... I wanna have a kid with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I want two," Maura said softly.

Jane grinned, kissing Maura's tighs. We can figure it all out later. Right now, I wanna make love to you."

"I love you, Janie."

"I love you too, Maur."


End file.
